narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haku (Kabuki36)
Haku is a shinobi of Kirigakure and a Member of the Yuki Clan. After the fight against team Kakashi, Haku wanted a second chance to his live his life as a shinobi. Haku along with Zabuza now reside in Konohagakure as a genin. Zabuza later adopted him and became the new member of team 7. He possesses the unique Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. Background Haku was born in a small village in Kiri, throughout his life he was famous for his Unique Ice Release kekkei genkai due to being known as 'Haku of the Ice Style'. One day the Fourth Mizukage Yagura Placed a rule on those who have kekkei genkai are banned to use it causing everything to be pushed over the egde. Just after the war ended people then feared kekkei genkai users thus leading to chaos throughout Haku's life. Ever since Haku's Mother kept the Ice Release a secret from the rest of the clan who then settled as farmers, but when his father found out about the kekkei genkai after seeing Haku using it he soon became infuriated and decided to kill Haku. Mobs gathered around the compound Haku's mother was then killed and he was next but through all the fear that Haku suffered causes him to use ice that kills the whole mob including his father. Ever since Haku was left in the street since no one wanted him because of his 'power'. Zabuza then found Haku and took him in as his child to raise and train as a skilled shinobi. Haku then agreed to join Zabuza on his qonquest. Ever since then Haku and Zabuza became very close to each other. Orphaned, Haku became a child who was wanted by no one and was forced to take to the cold streets and rummage through trash bins for scraps of food, even sometimes having to fight off the wild dogs that roamed the streets. In time, he was confronted by Zabuza Momochi, a man who had "the same eyes" as him. Zabuza later asked Haku to become his "weapon," which meant to become a dedicated shinobi for Zabuza. Haku readily accepted this role, due to the purpose it gave him, and devoting his life to becoming the ultimate tool for Zabuza to use. In the anime, upon leaving the Land of Water, Haku and Zabuza met Kimimaro Haku appeared to sympathise with Kimimaro for his loneliness and lack of purpose by looking into his eyes. However, he was forced to keep moving by Zabuza, and left Kimimaro to be.5 Zabuza then trained Haku in the ways of the shinobi, as well as every fighting technique that he knew. Personality Edit Haku is a good-hearted, compliant, and eager shinobi, believing that a person becomes truly strong when they have someone important to protect. Despite his talent for battle, and incredible abilities, Haku disliked needing to kill others in his role as a tool, and avoided doing so whenever possible. When forced to face an opponent, Haku did all that he could to avoid inflicting great harm, even putting them into a death-like state to prevent them from fighting further, as he did to Sasuke during their battle. Before he met Zabuza, he suffered from a belief that he was unnecessary, and served Zabuza because he wanted to feel useful. Because of Haku's pure, kind-hearted personality, Zabuza believed, despite his deeds as his tool, Haku would be able to thrive in heaven while he was condemned to hell. Appearence Haku is a young man with an androgynous appearance and is even viewed as being beautiful by Naruto, who exclaimed that he was "prettier than Sakura", even after he informed him that he was male.Naruto chapter 21, page 13 He has long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. Casual Haku.jpg|Haku's casual outfit Haku Mist ninja.jpg|Haku in shinobi atirre Haku's normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wears a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wears light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair is gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Haku also wears a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it. When in battle or moving covertly, he wears a hunter-nin mask on top of his forehead protector, which is white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.